Vise Versa#2
by Liaka
Summary: Now that Tai and Matt are stuck like this, what are they going to do? Go on dates??? That's out of the question but they manage to. What will happen in Chapter2? Read and Review!


Vise Versa#2  
  
A/N: Wow! I never thought I would get more then three reviews for Vise Versa#1. Thanks! Well, you are in for more surprises. I don't think Tai will find any other surprises, that's all I can say. Um..... I am never good at A/N so I will just let you read. Oh if you want, you can review! (hint hint) Happy readings!  
  
~~~  
What has happened....  
Matt and Tai were at a dance. (Not together) Matt dates Mimi and Tai Wants Mimi. They ended up switching places bye bumping heads. Now Tai is in Matt's body and Matt is in Tai's. Thus, the story is called Vise Versa! Now who will get who?? Read the Story!  
  
~~~  
As Matt was half way out the door Kari called out. "TAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!! PHONE CCAAAAALLLLL!!!!!" she screamed. Matt kept walking.   
  
"Wait... I am Tai!" he said quietly to himself. "Coming Sis!" Matt said running to the house. Kari saw him coming and got back on the phone.   
  
"Tai is coming, Sora. What do you want anywayz?" Kari questioned. Sora was silent for a bit. When she started to talk Matt got on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Ma-Tai here!" he said. He almost goofed again. 'I have to keep it cool' Matt thought.   
  
"Hi Tai! This is Sora.."   
  
"S-S-Sora!" He said as he almost choked! He didn't want to speak with Sora. He was afraid that she might ask him to do something. Like a date and he wasn't Tai.  
  
"Geez, you sound Thrilled to hear me!" She said laughing. You could tell by Sora's voice she was nervous for something.   
  
"Well..... Um... I was on my way to Ta-Matt's house...grrr.. And"  
  
"Did you just Grr??" She asked. Matt didn't know what to say! He would have to think of something... fast!  
  
"I um...... a...... Oh yes! I had something in my throat! See! Grrr! Grrr! Grrr! hehe" Matt was sweating. He had to stop being mad that he and Tai are switched around. He thought..... Tai is probably acting worse then he is about switching and all.....  
  
  
~~~  
"Can I hit it in the MORNIN'  
without givin you half of my dough  
And even WORSE if I was broke would you WANT ME?" Tai was jumping on the bed singing as loud as he could wearing Matt's glasses and a pair of pants. He was enjoying himself. Especially since he could sing well. He had his music blasting loud. Tai was enjoying life. He really was.  
  
"MATT!!!! CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN???" Yelled TK. He could barely here himself yell.   
  
Tai didn't hear and kept singing....  
"If I couldn't get you finer things  
like all of them diamond rings B- HEY! Where's the Music??" Tai saw TK standing by the radio. He unplugged it so the music would stop.   
  
"What did you do that for??" Tai asked in a loud voice. TK looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Since when do you like to hop around on the bed in sunglasses singing??" TK asked. Tai forgot that anyone was home. Matt never bothered to tell him what to do. Tai just stood there thinking.   
  
"Since now TK!" He said. TK shook his head. "And since when do you call me TK?? What ever happened to Bro?? Are you sick or something?? You are just not the same. And you promised to make breakfast! Come on!" TK ran out of the room. 'COOK?? I can't COOK!' though Tai. He thought maybe since he could SING like Matt, maybe he could COOK like Matt.   
  
"COMING!!" Tai yelled as he was running. He wasn't watching what he was doing and ran into a wall. "That's gonna leave a mark..." he said as he fell to the ground.  
  
~~~  
"A DATE?!??!?!" Yelled Matt. He looked like Tai because he got flipped around but he didn't feel comfortable going on different dates.   
  
"Well.... That's what I asked you!" said Sora. She was crossing her fingers hoping he would say yes.   
  
"Um.... a..... let's see...... hmm..... ah..... What was the question again??" Matt hesitated. He didn't want Mimi to freak out if she ever found out they switched places.  
  
"TAI!! Please tell me the truth! Do you like me??" Sora sounded like she would cry.   
  
"Of course I, Tai, like you...... Hey! Sure I will go out with ya'! But..... could it be a double date??" Matt was sweating Tai. 'pew' he thought...  
  
"A DOUBLE!?? Why?? You STILL have a thing for Mimi?" She questioned. Matt didn't know what to say. Of course he did and he really hated to lie. Just this once he had to. And besides, it would be for Tai.   
  
"Noooo..... I just think Ta-Matt and Mimi should go because they are our best friends!" Matt said. 'I REALLY have to get use to saying Matt..' he thought.   
  
"Well... I guess that would be all right...." she said. She didn't seem to mad but he just hoped Tai and Mimi could go.   
  
"So... ah..... What day and Time??" Matt asked. He wasn't to keen on this idea. Of course... he was sure tai wouldn't be either.... well...... never mind.  
  
"I was thinking Tonight at 7:30! I was going to get a Taxi but since Matt can drive, he can pick us up!" She sounded chirpy. Matt on the other hand new HE could drive but TAI never got a license. He never took the Test!   
  
"Oh Boy.....This will be a long night " Matt mumbled.....  
  
"What!?!?" Asked Sora. She started to sound like Matt was sick. Then again... she didn't know Tai WAS Matt. "7:30 it is! I will walk to Matt's house and we will pick up you, then Mimi. OK? I have to get ready though! Bye!" Matt hung up without Sora even saying bye.  
  
"What was that about?" Sora asked herself as she hung up the phone. She went to her room and started getting ready for a night she knew would be out of place.  
  
~~~  
"MATT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Tk yelled. Tai was trying to cook but instead burning the food.   
  
"I am COOKING!!! If you don't mind!" Tai said. He was starting not to like Matt's life. Always hearing TK bug him. Then again, Matt loved TK and would do anything for him just like Tai would do anything for Kari. Tai missed Kari. he could tell her anything and he thought she was the best little sister anyone could have. 'I do miss telling her my secrets..' he thought.   
  
"So I suppose you could do better BRO?" Tai said. He knew what he was doing.   
  
"Today? YES!! BIG BRO!" TK said in a loud voice. TK was actually for once getting sick of his brother. Either that....... or new something.....  
  
"Go ahead then!" Tai snapped back! Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!!!" Yelled Tai. He ran to the phone and got it. "Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Is Ta-Matt there??" Matt asked.   
  
Tai went into a room and closed the door. "Matt? This you??" Tai questioned. He was for once in his life happy to hear him.   
  
"No, it's Bill Clinton.." Matt said stupidly.  
  
"Really?" Tai said back. He new it was Matt..... since it sounded like himself.   
  
"Tai! You have a date with SORA tonight! What am I going to do??" Matt asked. "I don't even act like you!"   
  
"No prob! I can teach ya'!" Tai said evilly. He would enjoy this. "Just don't spaz!" he said.   
  
"Hehe.... I am not spazing... you are going too! It is a double date. That is not what I'm really worried about though..." Matt replied.....   
  
"Then what??" Tai asked. Tai new if Matt was worried or afraid of something... it HAD to be bad.   
  
"YOU have to drive us!" Matt snapped! Tai dropped the phone suddenly and nervously picked it up.   
  
"Dr- D- Drive!!!! I never learned though!!! Can't you??? You are Matt!! You know how!!" Tai Screamed! Matt shook his head. "That's the problem ...... YOU ARE ME for now! As far as they know... I CAN'T drive! And if I were to get pulled over would I just give them MY license and say 'Yeah... Me and by Buddy here switched places and now I am him... haha' Would I say that? Look..... we have three hours to get ready. You can where anything GREEN!! Make sure NOT to wear blue! So hurry and get dressed so I can teach you the basics of driving! I gotta go! Bye! I will walk there when I get done! *click*" Matt hung up the phone and tai just stood there amazed. HE had to drive! Tai! Taichi! Tall hair boy! What was he going to do?? Well... he needed to call Mimi.  
  
1 hour later.......  
~~~  
*Ding-Dong* Matt rang the doorbell. He was wearing a Blue T-shirt and yellow pants.   
  
"Coming!" Tai said. Matt could his own voice talking and thought it was freaky. The door slowly opened and there stood Tai looking like Matt.  
  
"Hey! Not Bad!" Matt said surprised. Tai actually picked out something good. It was a Dark green Tuxedo with brown shoes. Tai looked at Matt. "Hey! I look like a stud!" Tai laughed.   
  
"OK..... So you called Mimi about going right??" Matt asked seriously. Tai shook his head.   
  
"Yep! We pick her up at Sora's house. She is getting there by here dad.!" Tai sounded proud he actually did something right!  
  
"OK! Know about driving-" Matt started when Tai interrupted. "Listen...... I can learn on my own! Let's just wait for the time to leave! Trust me!" Tai sounded confident.  
  
"Well..... fine, just don't get MY license taken away! OK!!!" Matt scolded. Tai laughed.   
  
"What could Possibly happen??"  
~~~  
Tai is driving to Sora's house while going 105! Matt is holding on to his life.  
"YOU (CENSOR) PEOPLE!! MOVE YOUR @$$ OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Tai screamed as he was honking the horn.   
  
"Hey BUDDY!!! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" This old person said out his window. Tai looked out his window and gave him the finger.   
  
"SHUT UP AND STOP PICKING YOUR @$$ AND MOVE!!" Tai yelled. Matt looked at him with fright but in a fun way. Matt was having fun! He thought this was fun? Yep! He started laughing!  
  
"You Go Tai!" Matt said as he gave Tai a hi five. 'Wow! This is the most fun I have had in a long time.......' he thought. 'I guess Tai is not as bad as I thought...' he said to himself.   
~~~  
Tai and Matt got out of the car and walked to Sora's door. "OK! This is it! You have to act like me! You got the looks... walk the walk, but can you talk the talk??" Matt asked worried. Tai looked at him slyly.   
  
"They don't call me the great Tai for nothing!"   
  
"Um... Tai... I have NEVER heard them say the great Tai...." Matt said. Tai stared in a daze. 'What's he looking at?' Matt thought. He turned around and Saw Sora standing there in the spaghetti strap blue dress that had this metallic shine to it. Even Matt was in a Daze. Then next to her was Mimi. 'WWOOWW!!' Matt thought. She had this brand new white dress with a metallic shine to it. Her straps were also spaghetti. Over it she had this see through white vest thing.   
  
"Wow! You guys look shiny!" Tai said.  
  
"Matt! You joker you! Shiny? What will you think of next?" Mimi said. She took Tai's hand and went to the car.   
  
"Wow Sora! You look beautiful!" Matt said. Sora blushed and took Matt's hand. "Thanks Tai! You don't look bad yourself!" Matt smiled. They went to the car.  
~~~  
"(CENSORED) PIECE OF (CENSORED)!! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!!!" Yelled Tai. Once again the speed limit thing was 107. A bit higher then before.   
  
"Um...MATT!!! Slow Down!!! What has gotten into you???" Mimi asked in a angry voice. Tai suddenly stopped.   
  
"Sorry cupcake!" Tai said. Matt looked angry and kicked him. "I mean pumpkin" "OW!! I mean.... hehe.... Princess?" Tai didn't get hit that time. That was a good thing for him. Just because he was in Matt's body doesn't mean he couldn't feel the pain. he was rubbing his leg when Matt pointed at a building.   
  
"Hey! There's the restaurant!" Matt said. Tai opened his big mouth and pointed out something else. "What a convenience! there is a theater next to it too! Lets got to a movie!"   
  
Mimi looked at Tai seeing Matt say this. "Matt! That is a wonderful idea! Let's see which ones the are playing!"  
  
They all got out of the car and looked at them. "Hmm...." Tai thought. "There's 'The milk and The lamp! It is about A milk guy and a shop owner that falls in love!" Tai said suggestively.   
  
"No,No, No! I wanna go to something a little more action packed!" Matt said. he looked and saw the one he has been wanting to see. "That one! The life of Mob! It's about a mobster that is on the run!" Matt said eagerly for the girls to come in the conversation.   
  
"Hmm..... I want something twisted!" Mimi said with a evil glare in her eyes. "Yeah... something action and romance..... "Sora suggested. They both spoke at the same time. "The Switch of Rob and Shain: A unforgettable story!" They laughed that girly laugh because they had the same idea. On the other hand.... Matt and Tai were sweating pigs! "Um.... what is that about??" Matt asked. "Tai! Don't tell me you haven't heard of the HOTTEST movie out! It's about two teenage boys that hate each other and switch souls kinda deal! Like lets say you, Tai, could see through Matt's eyes! That would be so weird! Come on! Let's go!" the girls ran and got there tickets.   
  
"You think they know something??" Tai asked. Matt shook his head. "Just a convenience. That's it! What would they know? We haven't really seen then that much since the dance!" Matt said. Tai looked worried. "Tonight is going to be a long night" Tai said walking off to the tickets.   
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Matt called.   
~~~  
They got the popcorn for the girls and sat next to them. Mimi was on the very right while Tai was on her left. Poor Mimi thinking Tai was Matt. Matt sat right next to Tai to make sure he didn't do nothing stupid. Sora sat on Matt's left. And the show began....  
~~~  
"You're me! No! I'm you! SHAIN!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!! I don't wanna be you!"   
  
Mimi and Sora were laughing while Tai and Matt exchange glares. "This is too weird!" Matt said to Tai. "No kidding!" Tai answered. Mimi put her hand on Tai's.  
  
"Matt? What do you think of the movie?" Mimi asked. Tai had a hard time answering that. "Um.... it's.... a...... hmm...... like....... twisted???" Tai said nervously. Mimi looked at him weird. "Are you ok?? You don't seem yourself!" Tai started to laugh nervously. "ME!?? Yamato?? Not OK?? HHAHhaha....! I am just fine!" he said. "Well, that's good! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Tai switched places!" Mimi said. Tai and Mimi looked at each other and started to laugh hysterically. HAHHAHAH ME?!?!? TAI?!?! What a JOKE! AHHAHAH *sweatdrop* I don't think so......" he said. "Um... it is getting hot in here. I think I will use the little boys room! I'll be back!" Tai ran out and they all stared at that.   
  
"Did I miss something??" Sora asked. Mimi sighed and shook her head. "No... just Matt is acting weird. I wonder if it's from me!" she questioned. Matt looked at her face. So sad and lonely looking. He wished he could just cuddle up with her and say every thing will be OK. But he was Tai.   
  
"So Tai? What do you think of the movie? Wouldn't this be weird if it really happened to people? I'm glad it doesn't!" Sora said digging into the popcorn. "*sweatdrop* hehe... yeah... good thing! Hey Sora! Why don't I refill that bag of yours??" Matt asked. Sora lifted one eyebrow up and looked at him strangely. "OK....... if you need to!" Matt grabbed the bag. "I need to!" he ran out of there. As he was he heard the movie.   
  
"Don't you dare take my girl! She is MINE!"  
  
Matt looked to see the screen and they were in a bathroom discussing it. "Did they base this movie on Me and Tai??" He ran out of the movie theater.   
  
"Tai! Where are you!" Matt thought. Then he saw himself sitting outside the theater.   
  
"What's wrong with you man? Can't handle the movie?" Matt teased. Tai looked up with Matt's blue eye's. "I can't go through like this forever! I want to be me again! I want to see my parents! I want to see my little sister! Hey! I wouldn't even mind seeing Sora..." Tai said. Matt sat down next to him.   
  
"Let's just have a talk!" Matt said. "After tonight, we will go to one person that could have the possible answer to our problem." Tai looked at Matt. "Who?" Matt laughed. "Like you don't know! Izzy! Come on! Cheer up! We have two beautiful ladies waiting for us in there thinking... 'Where's the popcorn!' Maybe there will the a answer to our problem in the movie!" Tai got a big Matt smile. "Your right! Let's go!" Matt got the popcorn and went to the theater.   
  
"Oh Shain! You are.... ROB!! Why god!! WHY DO THIS TO MY MAN!!" "I am in love with someone else..... your best friend." "Sandra? You love Sandra! You.... I thought we were happy together!"  
  
Matt and Tai saw this as they walked in. "Trust me... I love Mimi to much to do that and Sora loves you too much!" Matt claimed. Tai looked guilty. "Why didn't I ever notice? Sora loved me and I always talked about wanting Mimi. I am so stupid!" Tai said. Matt started walking. "Hey man! Hear that!" He was walking backwards. "That is the sound of know one disagreeing! Lighten up and make things right when we get back to norAAAMMMMMLLL!!!!!" Matt fell backwards. All the popcorn fell in his face. Everyone stared at him. Sora turned around and saw Matt lying on the ground.   
  
"TAI!!!" she ran up to Matt. "Are you OK?" Matt got up slowly and looked at Sora. "Thanks...." he said. They all walked to the chairs. Tai trailed behind having jealousy in his eye's. 'Matt! You better not steal her!' Tai thought.  
  
  
  
  
Will Matt fall for Sora? Will Tai get jealous??? What awaits them? Find out in CH.3!   
  
  
~~~  
A/N: YES!!! I am done with Ch.2. I was going to do three chapters but I have so many ideas for this fic! The next one is with them at the restaurant... hehe. Anyways... so what do you think will happen? Weird twist, huh? I really enjoy writing these ones. I still have other ones but I will probably get this done first. Well.... till next time! Ja ne!  
Liaka   
  
  



End file.
